marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arizona Kid Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Slade and his whiskey dealers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Code of the Gunman! | Synopsis2 = Major Cullen meets with a gunman named Red Rand who had just been released from a 20 year prison term. Rand insists that he was framed for his crimes by Judge Sobey, and that Sobey is now the mayor of Hang Town and could cause Red more trouble if Rand goes there to try and get revenge. Rand tells Major Cullen that all he wishes to do is live peacefully, satisfying Cullen that Red does not intend to cause any trouble. After Red Rand has left, Major Cullen informs Captain Macklin that Sobey has asked for protection from the Texas Rangers in the wake of Rand's release from prison. Macklin dispatches the Arizona Kid and Happy Hicks to Hang Town. When the pair arrive there they find that Red is already in town and is about to be strung up by a lynch mob as he has been accused of shooting mayor Sobey. Believing that Red is entitled to a fair trial, the Kid shoots the noose loose and orders the lynch mob to stand down. Arizona Kid then hide Red and learns that the lynch mob was stirred up by Sobey's nephew Clay. Arizona decides to investigate and leaves Red in his hiding place and returns to Hang Town. arriving at the office of the mayor, the Kid finds the door locked so he sneaks in through one of the windows to investigate the murder scene. While examining the scene Arizona Kid is interrupted by the sheriff. The Kid shows the sheriff that the shooter shot the mayor through the opened window and that in order to do so they had to have been a left handed shooter, and that Red Rand is right handed, eliminating him as the suspect in the murder. Their discussion is interrupted by Clay Sobey who informs the Arizona Kid that he has no jurisdiction in Hang Town and demands that he turn Red Rand over to the authorities. The Arizona Kid and sheriff ride out to collect Red, but having noticed that Clay is left handed, the Arizona Kid suddenly pulls a gun and forces the sheriff to disarm before he goes to the hiding place alone. With a plan in mind, Arizona Kid, Red and Happy all return to Hang Town. Arizona and Red confront Clay in a local bar. Clay pulls out both of his six shooters, but the Arizona Kid quickly disarms him. When Red confronts him and orders him to draw, Clay tells his opponent that he is no armed. Suddenly, Happy calls out from an open window and tosses Clay a gun. When Clay catches it in his left hand, this gives the Arizona Kid all the proof he needs to accuse Clay of killing his uncle. Clay initially denies it, but when the Arizona Kid points out that Clay stood to inherit his father's fortune and in framing Red he could get away with it scott free. Clay admits to the frame job, but before he can shoot his gun the Arizona Kid throws one of his knives, striking Clay and pinning him to the wall. When the sheriff arrives, the Kid explains the situation and Clay is taken into custody. Red is absolved of all charges. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Warriors Revenge | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Coward's Boast! | Synopsis4 = After hunting for deer, the Arizona Kid returns to the Ranger camp to find Nan Macklin excited about the visiter who has come: British hunter Sir Reginald Farnol who has come to hunt game in the west. While Nan is completely smitten by the cultured Brit, the Arizona Kid is not impressed by his pomp behavior and his opinions that westerners are uncultured savages. Despite the fact that Farnol angers the Arizona Kid, Major Cullen orders the Arizona Kid to assist Reginald on his hunt and despite his reservations, has to take Nan along with them. On their hunt, the Arizona Kid takes the time to make a fire and send out smoke signals asking the nearby Apaches for permission to hunt on their lands. Dismissing them as savages beneath his privilege, Reginald kicks out the fire and orders the Kid to stop wasting time. When a mountain lion begins to stalk them, Reginald tries to shoot it but does not kill the large cat. When it begins approaching Nan, the Arizona Kid quickly guns it down. Reginald, having no regard for Nan's safety, scolds the Kid for his unsportsman behavior. Arizona Kid is furious he almost starts a fight with Reginald when suddenly interrupted by some Apache braves who demand to know why they are hunting on their land without permission. They ask for a gift in payment, but before the Arizona Kid can give them some tobacco, Reginald calls them off. This is seen as an insult and Arizona scolds Reginald for turning the Apaches against them. When the Apaches are about to attack, Reginald cowardly waves a flag of surrender instead of taking the Kid's suggestion that they flee the scene. When the Apaches come, Reginald pulls a gun on the Arizona Kid to stop him from doing anything. When the Apaches decide they want to take Nan as a bride for one of their warriors, Reginald lets them take the girl. Reginald then keeps a gun on the Arizona Kid in order to insure that he does nothing to stop the Apaches. They soon return to the Ranger camp where Reginald demands that the Kid be punished for his "insubordination". This is the last straw for the Arizona Kid and he punches out Reginald. Soon, the Apache leader Eagle-Eye arrives at the camp with Nan safe and sound. As it turns out, the Apache Kid -- friend of the Apaches -- had asked the Apaches to pretend to take offense to Reginald's actions and pretend to go on the war path in order to force the Brit to show off his true cowardly character. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}